


Wedding day!

by SkysBlue_13



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkysBlue_13/pseuds/SkysBlue_13
Summary: "Without wasting any time, I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs DeLuca. Andrew you may kiss your bride!" Bailey shouted in excitement"Woooo!!yayy" the guests cheered"Kiss her already" a tipsy Cristina shouted making the ladies next to her laugh





	Wedding day!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by a dream I had, in this dream I attended a Merluca wedding but Andrew was still in cuffs, super crazy hey. 
> 
> All songs mentioned are my favorite, especially the ones from Taylor Swift's new album!!!!! A-M-A-Z-I-N-G
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I'm never doing a wedding fic again, like it's sooo much work! :)

Andrew could not believe that this is the day he makes Meredith his wife, this is the day everything becomes official. He has waited his entire life to commit to someone, someone who means everything to him, he always believed that marriage is a beautiful union between two people who love each other dearly and want to spend the rest of their days on earth with them, loving each other's flaws while building each other up and Meredith is that person for him, she is his all-time encyclopedia of kindness and she completes him. Meredith Grey completes Andrew DeLuca.

Andrew looked at himself in the mirror for the last time _damn I look good_ he complemented himself with a wink.

Carina rolled her eyes "Andrea you've been saying that for the last thirty minutes, yes we know you look good. We have to go now" she told him

"Haha funny, okay let's go" he chuckled

Andrew fixed Bailey's tie "You look handsome little man"

"Thank you Drew, I'm going to be a good ring bearer" he gave him a gap toothed smile

"Yes you are " Andrew says as he looked at him for the last time to make sure his perfect

"I can't believe my baby brother is getting married, I didn't think you guys would even get married, not in a bad way but yeah. I'm really happy for you" Carina got emotional 

Andrew made his way to her "hey hey don't cry, you'll ruin your beautiful make-up" he held her hand in a comforting way

"You know after what we've been through with our parents, what I've been through with Sam I never thought I'd ever get married but here I am about to get married to one of the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever dated, I wish mom was still alive, the universe robbed her of this opportunity to see us grow up and succeeding" Andrew confessed with emotions in his voice

Carina glazed at him with sad eyes " I also wish she was here and she would've loved Meredith. But hey she's here with us in spirit" she smiled as she put a comforting hand on Andrew's shoulder

"I think so too. I think it's time I go get married to the queen of my heart" he grinned like a cheshire cat as Carina smiled away 

"Ohh yes Andrea let's go get you married!" Carina replied in good spirits as they were getting ready to head out to go see his groomsmen than go to the the wedding setup

"Your mother would've been so proud of you my son, you have turned out to be an amazing surgeon and you got yourself an amazing woman. Don't mess it up" He has been standing there for a while and he heard their whole conversation.

"Papa, I thought you weren't going to come" Andrew went straight to his dad and gave him a hug, regardless of what happened a few months ago, he's still his dad.

"Ohh Andrea, I wouldn't miss my son's special day. You are a man now, you are getting married." The older DeLuca chuckled

"Papa, it's good to see you" Carina greeted her father with a smile but was pulled into a hug by her father

On the other side of the resort the girls were getting ready, Meredith already in her wedding dress, holding a glass of champagne, make up beautifully done, she even made sure to tell the make up artist to apply the red lipstick on her lips _just to take it back to the day the day Andrew kissed her on the hospital rooftop,_her hair was styled up in a beautiful bun braided look and a few strands falling down her face, her Jimmy Choo heels were on, her bridesmaids are looking beautiful. 

Callie was finishing up doing Zola, Sofia and Ellis' hair, "Mer is Christina still coming? I can't even remember the last time I saw her, I miss her"

"I miss her too, but I don't think she will be able to make it, the weather in Switzerland has been really bad for the past three days, she was supposed to be here on Thursday and it's Saturday today, no planes are going out due to the bad weather" Meredith answered Callie, smiling sadly

"Thats sad" Callie pouted, she was clearly looking forward to seeing her

"You girls look beautiful, go to aunty Teddy and uncle Alex, they have baby Allison with them...wait first let me take you girls a picture " Callie took them a picture before they went to find Teddy

"Are you ready to do this?" Callie asked as she checked her make up in the mirror for the umpteenth time

"Yup" Meredith let her know by popping the 'p'

They chatted with the rest of the bridesmaids for a while before Alex interrupted them, letting them know its time. So they gave the two space and decided to wait outside and take a few snaps while waiting and of course Alex was looking very dapper in his black velvet suit, which was the same as the groomsmen. 

"Look at you, you cleaned up nicely" Meredith teasingly complimented Alex

"Haha thank you and you are breathtaking, I bet Andrew won't even be able to keep his eyes off of you" Alex winked at her as Meredith looked away blushing

"Thank you Alex, I really can't wait to do this. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him, he is just amazing" she openly admitted

"Look at you opening up, Andrew really did a number on you hey" mimicking her and he went over to her

"Mer I am happy for you, I am happy that he makes you happy, today you get to marry the person you love, it's the beginning of a new chapter in your life and I am going to be with you every step of the way. Andrew is an amazing guy, you deserve him, you two deserve each other because you love each other so much that it makes people around you want to have their own DeLuca, he loves you, he really does. Don't push him away when you need him, open up to him and let him be there for you when I cannot. I love you and I am happy for you" his eyes began to tear up as he confessed and Meredith was trying her hardest not to cry

"Thank you Alex, I love you too" she pulled him in for a long warm hug

"Okay now it's time to go get you married" Alex broke the hug and Meredith got giddy as she they finished the remaining champagne in their glasses. The bridesmaids are already outside, ready to go.

Friends, family and colleagues arrived and were getting seated, the ceremony is being held at a resort by the beach side. Chiavari chairs on the left and the right were placed facing the beautiful beach view, black, red and white roses on white stands. There's a long white aisle runner with red and black rose petals nicely thrown on the the sides.

The wedding arch is made of branches, vines and had flowers here and there. 

Family and Friends sat on the left side and most colleagues and a few well known patient's of the doctors sat on the right side, everyone looked beautiful and were in awe of the simple but nice set up.

"I can't believe Dr Grey is getting married, I mean like we're gonna get to see her in a wedding gown and her walking down the aisle" Link said with a smile on his face, he's still happy for her even though she did not pick him

Ben chuckled "I'd be lying if I said I've imagined those two as a couple. They look pretty good together and the love they have for each other is just wow. Go DeLuca!" he cheered to himself as Link feigned hurt but he ended up laughing

Everyone was now seated, it is now time for the the wedding to begin, the wedding officiant, groomsmen and bridesmaids were about to walk down the aisle but not at the same time. 

Dr Bailey, the wedding officiant made her way down the aisle, her husband Ben whistled as she passed the row he was sitting in and she blushed lighty. She stood under the arch facing the rest of the people seated in front of her.

It is traditional that the mother of the groom walks down the aisle first but in this case Andrew's mom is no more, so Carina as Andrew's best man walks the aisle with Alex, Meredith's best man. Arizona as Andrew's best man walked with Callie who is Mer's bridesmaid and lastly Amelia walked with Jo who is Meredith's bridesmaid. Maggie could not be Meredith's bridesmaid because she's the one who's busy with the wedding plans and all

The bridesmaids and the best man were on the left side, the groom's people and best man on the other side. The ladies are dressed in dusty rose pink mermaids dresses and the guys in their black velvet tailored suits. They looked absolutely beautiful.

Now is the time for the groom to walk down the aisle, Andrew made his way from his room with his dad, they were chatting and laughing as they came, they walked down the aisle with huge smiles on their faces and as they approached the arch, Vincenzo gave his son a warm hug and went to his seat. Andrew stood where the groomsmen were standing, just near Dr Bailey and as he looked at her the corners of his mouth turned up, she smiled back

Andrew was starting to get nervous so he played with his hands for a while

"DeLuca man don't be nervous, you've got this" Jackson shouted from the crowd, which made them all laugh. Andrew gave him a simple thumbs up as he exhaled

The song Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding started to play, making them aware that the bride is about to walk down the aisle but first Bailey Shepherd made his way to his aunt Maggie ho had just arrived at the setup from the reception, flowers girls Ellis and Zola walked down the aisle as they threw rose petals on the runner, they looked cute in their matching flower girl dresses. 

_You're the light, You're the night_

_You're the colour of my blood_

Andrew and the guests turned their heads to look at Meredith who was walking the short distance from the resort to the beach, her dress was beautiful and she had a simple flower bouquet in her hands with a veil that went down to her back from the back of her hair. 

Richard was already waiting for her at the beginning of the aisle, ready to walk her down the aisle. He has been a father figure to her from almost the day she met him and she couldn't be any grateful. This man is her dad. 

_You're the cure, You're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

She looked at Richard as she put her arm in the crook of his arm

"If you aren't ready or if you wanna change your mind, tell me now, we can ditch them and go on vacation with Catherine's limousine" he joked and Meredith laughed out loudly

"Nope, I'm ready to give myself to that wonderful man over there" she replied as she made eye contact with Andrew, who's looking good in his white velvet blazer, white shirt, black bow tie and black suit pants. Hair nicely in place and with his face beautiful trimmed.

_You're the fear, I don't care_

_ 'Cause I've never been so high _

_Follow me to the dark _

_Let me take you past our Satellites _

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

Eyes were on her and her dress, she was wearing a v-neck court train gown, it was tailor made for her and she loved it, she had this huge smile on her face, she couldn't believe that she's doing this. Richard gave her a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead after walking her down the aisle.

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo,love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Meredith stood in front of Bailey and turned to face Andrew, he had a few tears running down his face and it made her heart break. She held out her left hand to hold his right hand as he wiped the tears of his face.

"_Ncooh_" said the guest, Andrew laughed and smiled at Meredith as he took her hand

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy Gray I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart, on fire_

"You may take your seats" Bailey told the guests and they did so

"Uhh hello, I am Dr Bailey for those who don't know me and I'll be the officiant of this beautiful wedding, if you have a problem with it go stick a scalpel up your ass then go to Grey Sloan Memorial tomorrow, ask them to page me and I'll gladly be there to take it out" Bailey joked as she introduced herself making the crowd laugh

"I have know Meredith for years, she has grown up in front of me, Dr Webber and I made sure to turn her into an amazing surgeon that she is today, yes we did. Is it not true Grey?" Bailey gave her a look that said _You better say yes _and Meredith nodded as she giggled

"When I first found out that she and Andrew were seeing each other, I was surprised because these two are two opposite beings, we all know that she's the twisted sister and Andrew is the sweet DeLuca right" the crowd laughed as most of them agreed with what was being said

"You guys were seriously going to get married without me?" Cristina shouted as she jogged down the aisle wearing a dusty pink mermaids dress with her white converse sneakers

"See, the other twisted sister, together they are twisted sisters" Bailey rolled her eyes as Cristina made her way to hug both Meredith and Andrew then went to bridesmaids side hugging the others

"Yang get your ass in line, we're in the middle of something" Cristina did as she was told

"Okay now where were we?" Bailey asked

"It's time to go cut the cake" Ellis shouted, she's been talking about cake for days and the crowd burst out in laughter. Andrew and Meredith looked at their youngest with a smile

"Be patient baby. Meredith I wish you all the best in life, you deserve all the love and happiness that Andrew gives you. You have been through a lot and you overcame all the obstacles that came your way, you've lost people in your life and you have gained new ones along the way. We are your family, we love you and you deserve happiness in your life. Andrew take care of our girl, love her and cherish her everyday. Together do more and be more. Raise up those beautiful babies to be Surgeons just like every one of us here but just make sure you don't raise them up to like on call rooms like every doctor and nurse at Grey Sloan." Bailey gave a beautiful and emotional speech ending it with a joke which made them laugh. Andrew listened to every word Dr Bailey said and he's surely not going to let her down

Meredith and Andrew gazed at each other, no words spoken, only the eyes and the smiles were doing the talking.

"Now it's time for you to say your vows, do you have them prepared or?" She asked the couple and they nodded in response

"Okay Meredith you go first, can we please have the rings?" Dr Bailey asked,

Bailey Shepherd looking adorable in his black velvet tuxedo as the ring bearer, he stood up and went to the couple holding a white heart shaped pillow with rings tied to it.

Meredith took a ring that's for Andrew, it's a simple silver band with silver shining lining in the middle of it.

"First of all I want to say thank you to Jo for proposing to my guy Alex, if it wasn't for your wedding, Andrew and I wouldn't be standing here today and Andrew thank you for kissing me at their wedding. He was heartbroken and drunk remember" Meredith said as the crowd laughed, many of them recalling the speech Andrew made at the Karevs wedding.

"This man right here never gave up on me, he persued me and made sure that he got me, and he did, he still has me. Reminds me of the time you said _When you finally let me kiss you, and you will let me kiss you, I won't ever stop _in Italian, it made me weak but you did not know that I knew italian" she confessed as Andrew hid his face in his hands

"Ncooh so sweet" one of the doctors in the crowd called out

Meredith took Andrew's hand and got ready to place the ring on his finger before continuing with her vows

"Andrew I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things we'd choose anyway and I'd choose you in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. I love you because you always make me feel like I am worth something, I love you because you made me smile when I almost forgotten how to, I love you because you have a huge and honest heart. I love you because you have accepted me and love me with everything that I come with, you love and take care of my children like they're you're own. I love you because you are simply you. With this ring I take you to be my husband, to have and to hold, I promise to love you and be with you every step of the way. I will love you in your bad times and in your good times, till death do us apart" as she finished off her vows tears were streaming down her face and she slipped the ring on Andrew's finger. Bailey was trying her hardest not to cry, Callie looked across at Arizona who was beautifully gazing at her with tears glistening in her eyes, Teddy shared a loving look with Owen and Bohkee leaned into her husband side. Everything Meredith said was just too real and beautiful.

Andrew's heart melted at every word that Meredith said, he could not believe that that's how she felt about him, this woman loves him so so much and that's enough to kill him.

" Meredith Grey you've managed to leave me speechless, that was beautiful and for the record I am not crying, it's just that it's a bit windy. I'm the nazi, I do not cry" Bailey stated as she wiped a few tears on her cheeks and Cristina was also wiping a few tears 

"Andrew, your turn now" Bailey looked at him with a smile on her face

Andrew was now more nervous than he'd ever been in his life, so he took her left hand which was soft and nails were beautifully done, held the infinity twist wedding ring towards her ring finger, it was simple yet beautiful. 

He gazed into her eyes, "Whenever I close my eyes, you are all the beauty that I see. The day that you finally let me kiss you something in me awakened. You resuscitated love and feelings that I never knew I had in me, you are an amazing surgeon, mom, friend and sister but above all you are an amazing person. You have endured so much in this life, you have been hurt so many times and you are still standing strong. Today I promise not only you or myself and everyone here with us, but I stand here and promise those you loved who are here with us in spirit, I promise Derek to love and take care of you even when you're old and wrinkly, I promise to take Ellis to ballet classes when you can't, I promise to continue to teach Bailey soccer and be there for his first game, last but not least I promise him to scare off Zola's first boyfriend and her last one" he squeezed her hand as tears fell down her face, she laughed at his last line

"I promise Ellis, George, Mark, Lexie and CeCe that I will always be by your side and I promise to always turn back time for you. I love you just the way you are, you are beautiful, kind and amazing. With this ring I take you to be my beautiful wife, to have and to hold, I promise to love you and be with your every step of the way. I will love you in your bad times and in your good times, in sickness and in health, till death do us apart" Andrew gently slipped on the infinity twist wedding ring on her finger with a huge smile on his face, those who knew the loved ones who are no more, were so touched by Andrew's vows, acknowledging them. Meredith had tears streaming down her face

Bailey mouthed " _y__ou are seriously amazing" to Andrew_

"Without wasting any time, I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs DeLuca. Andrew you may kiss your bride!" Bailey shouted in excitement

"Woooo!!yayy" the guests cheered 

"Kiss her already" a tipsy Cristina shouted making the ladies next to her laugh

Andrew rubbed his hands together, looked at Meredith and said 

"Come here amore mio" which made her blush, she took a step towards him and he did the same

Andrew placed both his hands on the sides of her waist, Meredith had one hand on his chest and the other around on his neck right below his curls. They looked at each other and leaned in, lips on lips, they kissed passionately for a few seconds before stopping. Meredith pecked him for the last time and they smiled widely at each other

"Yaaaaay!!!!" The crowd cheered, whistling and clapping hands for the couple

"I give you Mr and Mrs DeLuca" Bailey shouted once again as she cheered, they threw rice up in the air as the couple walked from the arch

Amelia made her way to Andrew and pulled her in a tight hug, Andrew relaxed into the hug but still curious why she was hugging her this tight.

"Thank you Andrew, I know that Derek is really happy for loving and taking care of Mer and the kids. We love you" Amelia told him with a smile on her face, clearly loved Andrew's speech.

"Thank you Amelia, it means a lot to me" Andrew gave her one last hug before going to his wife and kids 

The song signed, sealed delivered was already playing and the crowd was dancing to the song. Mer was dancing with Cristina and the kids

Arizona made her way to Andrew and gave him a hug

"Go DeLuca! Look at you all married now roomie, I'm proud of you. " she laughed

"Ahhh thank you" he chuckled

"A new chapter unlocked, if feels pretty good, how's New York? Ohh and how are you and Callie doing?" 

She blushed so hard at the mention of Callie's name

"New York is good, I'm even planning on opening my own practice, Callie and I are finally back together. She's just amazing and I don't see myself living this life without her" she confessed as her eyes gazed at her beautiful latina woman and Andrew could see that he's not the only one who's madly in love as he also looked at his wife, _wow wife, I don't think I'm going to get tired of ever calling her my wife _Andrew thought.

After chatting they took photo's with family, friends, colleagues and with the kids. They were now left alone with the photographer who took them a lot of beautiful pictures. They went to one of the rooms where they where Mer was to change into her second dress

"I love you baby" Andrew kissed her on the lips once they were inside the room 

"I love you more" Meredith said in between kisses, they hugged each other for a while, basking in his embrace. 

"I would love to stay here in your arms but I have to change, they're waiting for us" Meredith looked up to Andrew and he kissed her forehead

As Meredith was about to ask Andrew to undo the bow on her dress, Maggie waltzed in.

"Hey you too, so this is where you two are hiding while we are waiting for you at the reception?" Maggie feigned hurt and Andrew chuckled 

"Maggie just undo my dress" Meredith rolled her eyes at her sister 

"Okay but wait Mer were you seriously going to change in front of Andrew?" Maggie asked, Andrew was now lost.

"Duh, he's seen me naked" Meredith stated with her hands raised

"I know that but you were going to ruin the surprise that you have for him for later" Maggie reminded her

"Ohhhh shit, thank you for coming here. Andrew I love you but please give a minute to change" Meredith says with a evil smile on her face

"What surprise?" He asked as Maggie pushed him out the door. He was clearly lost.

Maggie helped Meredith change into a beautiful simple silky mermaid gown that would allow her to dance and get down to her delight but she made sure to wear her new deep red sexy lingerie that she bought specially for tonight, she let her hair down and did a quick touch up on her make up, lastly she put her Yves Saint Laurent heels on and they went out.

"Dont you look sizzling hot!" Andrew whistled as Meredith posed for him

"Okay let's go, you'll continue all that inside" Maggie scolded them like they were little children

As they made their entrance at the reception the guests clapped their hands, some even whistling, some were getting drunk at the bar and yes Cristina, Alex and No were among those at the bar

Bailey, Ellis and Zola ran to the couple, Andrew picked up Ellis, took Zola's hand with his other free hand while Mer held Bailey's hand as they walked to their table. 

Zola gave Andrew a warm hug before he sat down and she whispered into his ear 

"Andrew thank you for loving my mom and making her happy and thank loving us too. We love you very much and we can't wait for you guys to take us on family vacations"

Andrew felt his heart break into tiny pieces, they love him as much as. He loves them, Zola considered them a family, which they are. So he squeezed her a bit tighter 

"Thank you Zozo, I promise that we are going to make good memories" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and Ellis began to play with Andrew's curls. Bailey went to Andrew's side and also gave him a hug before running off with Zola to the children's table

Meredith watched everything play out and she heard every word Zola said, her baby is growing up so fast and she couldn't wait for them to go on those family vacations with the people she loves. Andrew took Ellis to where the other kids were sitting he whispered in her ear 

"I love you Elle Belle and you were an amazing flower girl" she grinned widely at the mention of her being an amazing flower girl

"I love you too Drew" she whispered into his ear, mimicking his actions. He tugged a few strands of hair behind her ear before heading back to their table

Their table was in front, they were the centre of attention, the dance floor was separating their table from the guests table. The decor was absolutely gorgeous, Maggie did an amazing work.

Food was served, not just food Italian food was served and it was soo good that it was like like having a good orgasm. Everyone loved it. Meredith and Andrew would feed each other now and then, laughing and kissing each other. After food, dessert was served and speeches were made, even nurse Bokhee gave a speech.

"Mer, Mer my person. I love you and I am happy for you, you've gotten yourself a hot Italian there, love each other, cherish one another and talk to one another, open up and fix things when there's a problem, don't get mad or go to bed angry and don't do what I did to Owen, I threw the cereal I was eating, in his face." Cristina ended off with a laugh, she was clearly drunk. The guests laughed as they looked at Owen who had an embarrassed look on his face

"Did she really do that?" Andrew asked with a shocked look on his face

"Yup" Meredith laughed at his facial expression

"I just hope that that's not a friendship thing" he laughed as Meredith playfully slapped him on the chest 

"I'm already getting abused on our wedding day, I fear for my life Dr Grey" he playfully joked and Meredith pulled him towards her, placed a kiss on his cheek.

Karev being the MC, he was also drunk and he decided that it's time for the couple's first dance 

"Dude get your wife here, it's time for your first dance" Alex spoke using the mike, in the other hand he was nursing a beer

Andrew stood up, went to Meredith's side and he held his hand out to her and she took it as she stood up. As they made their way to the dance floor the dj played

_Lover_ by _Taylor Swift _ and they gave each other a look that said _its the song that was playing on the radio last night _and they immediately smiled as they made their way to the dance floor

The couple danced in a slow, sexy and intimate way. They listened to every word of the song as they danced, they would look in each other's eyes, kiss each other and pull each other closer. She takes this magnetic force of a man to be her lover. They are lovers, they promise to be true and over dramatic to one another and he'll save all of his dirtiest jokes for her. This is it for them and they can't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

The song ended and the next song that played was _Dance with my father again _by Luther Vandross, Richard made his way to the dance floor 

"Andrew, May I?" He asked to cut in for the father and daughter dance 

"Yes sir" Andrew nodded as he gave Meredith away and that's when Zola and Ellis made their way to the dance floor so Andrew picked Ellis up, and pulled Zola close to him and he danced with them while Ellis had her hands wrapped around his neck. Meredith saw the trio dancing and her heart melted instantly. 

The guests were so in love with what they were seeing on the dance floor, Andrew really loves these children and he's like a father to them.

They danced till the song ended and it was now time for the couple to cut the cake, the couple cut the cake and fed each other, Meredith even managed to smear it on Andrew's cheek but ended up licking it off

"Yuck!" The children chorused as they laughed at the couple

The dj decided to play _Paper rings_ by Taylor Swift and everyone went to the dance floor, Catherine orchestrated the dance moves, within seconds everyone had grasped the moves and they were dancing to this amazing pop song, everyone was enjoying themselves, laughing as they all danced and got down.

Cristina, Qadri, Arizona, April, Matthew and the Karevs were drunk, really drunk. They were dancing their own dance moves and laughing hard at one another. The children were in front dancing, even Tuck had joined them. Everyone danced till they got tired and it was now time to go, Meredith remembered that she still had to give up her bouquet.

"Ladies wait, before we all go, gather around and let me throw the bouquet" Meredith shouted as she turned her back on them

"Huuuuuuuu" Cristina shouted loudly

"On the count of three, one two three" the bouquet went flying in the air and it was caught by Callie

"Go baby! Whoop whoop" A drunk Arizona cheered for her partner

"For you my darling" Callie gave the bouquet to Arizona, and she leaned in to kiss her

"Thank you all for coming, we really appreciate you guys and we love you" Andrew spoke over the microphone

People took their belongings along with glasses full of wine, some the went thru the door drunk and singing. Meredith and Andrew spoke with some of their closest friends for a while before their kids made their way to them.

"Babies it's time to go, say bye to Andrew and your mom" Maggie ushered the kids towards the couple

"I wanna stay with mommy" Ellis pouted

"Ellis mommy and Andrew are going on their honeymoon, when they come back we're all going on a family vacation, remember what Andrew said yesterday and Sofia is having a sleepover at our house" Zola reminded her little sister and she nodded

"Hey Elle Belle, don't tell your mom first but I'm going to plan a trip for all of us, we're going to Disneyland" Andrew whispered to Ellis, she grinned widely before giving him a hug

"Bye Andrew, Bye Mommy" she hugged Meredith 

"Be good for your aunties and uncle Alex right?" Meredith said as she hugged all three of her children

"Group hug" Bailey shouted and they all came together for a group hug, they held on for a little bit.

"We love you and Maggie thank you so much for everything" Meredith hugged her sister tightly 

"You're welcome, now go have fun with your husband" Maggie winked at her as she picked up Ellis and left with the kids.

"Ouu I had almost forgotten about my surprise" Andrew got giddy

Meredith turned to look at Andrew and she got lost in his eyes "Thank you for making me your wife, I love you"

Andrew blushed a bit "noo thank you for marrying me and making me a family man, I love you more than the stars in the sky and the fish in the sea" 

They leaned in for a short kiss, "So my beautiful wife, what's the surprise that Maggie was talking about earlier?" He asked with a curious look on his face

Meredith's cheeks turned red and she looked into his eyes "the surprise is underneath this dress Dr DeLuca"

His eyes widened at the mention of _underneath this dress,__ oh boy tonight's going to be a good night _he thought.

He picked her up unexpectedly, placed her on his shoulder, her waist was on his shoulder, hips on the side of his face and her face was facing the other way.

"Andreeeew!" She squealed

"Ohh my, I better get you to that suite and rip this dress off of you." He spanked her ass with his free hand as he carried her to their suite and she giggled

"Don't break the bed" Catherine shouted when she saw the couple pass them by also laughing at how Meredith was placed on Andrew's shoulder

"Catherine!" Richard gasped at his wife's comment which made other doctors laugh. He clearly does not want to picture his daughter and DeLuca doing the nasty

The doctors decided to head home and sleep, some of them had work the next day. The couple got inside their nice suite at the resort and Meredith was placed carefully on the ground.

"Its so beautiful" they admired the room

"It is, but not more than you" Andrew blurted, Meredith blushed slightly and kissed him passionately.

His hands wondered around her body, her hands pushed down his blazer off his upper body and she undid his shirt buttons. His hands ended up on her waist and he pulled her very close to her, they broke the kiss once air became a necessity for them. They gazed into each others eyes, Meredith undressed him until he was left with his boxers on, she bit her lower lip as her hands touched his hard rock abs. Andrew unzipped Meredith's dress and slowly let it fall down to her feet, revealing a deep red lingerie which is the same colour as her lipstick. Meredith stepped out of her dress and Andrew leaned dowdown to pick up the dress and placed it nicely on a chair. When he turned around to Meredith, she was lying on the bed in the most sexiest position he has ever seen her and he licked his lips as his pupils got dark

He made his way to the bed, placed his hands on her ankles and he pulled her toward him and gently took her heels off

"Woo Andreeew!" Meredith squealed as she laughed, making him laugh too

He lifted her up, making her stand on the bed on her knees, her hands immediately wrapped themselves on his waist and Andrew leaned in to kiss her. They kissed and kissed till they couldn't wait wait anymore

"Make love to me Dr DeLuca" Meredith broke the kiss

"Ohh I intend to do so Dr Grey" he replied with a evil grin on his face as she pulled him on top of her as she threw herself on the bed and they started to make love

Tonight is all about making love and showing each other how much they love one another. They're leaving Seattle early in the morning for their vacation in Thailand. They couldn't wait to make lots and lots of memories together, a new chapter of happiness has just been unlocked.


End file.
